


Overgrown

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Building, Gen, Horror Elements, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish, Supernatural - Freeform, Urban Exploration, Urban Fantasy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Kawałek ceglanego muru ukruszył się pod stopą i Zuza na chwilę straciła równowagę. Odzyskała ją prędko i zeskoczyła w wysoką trawę po drugiej stronie. Torba z lustrzanką obijała jej się o biodro.Kalina zsunęła się z muru z o wiele większym wdziękiem, wylądowała niemal bezszelestnie, co było trudne, zważywszy na ilość suchych badyli i liści. Przed obiema dziewczynami rozciągał się wielki, zapuszczony ogród. W głębi, pomiędzy drzewami porośniętymi jesiennymi liśćmi, stał stary dom, czy może to, co z niego zostało, bo drzewa i krzewy zdążyły obrosnąć mu dach i wystrzeliwały z okien. Ogród wydawał się wedrzeć do wnętrza domu, który niegdyś otaczał.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Overgrown

Kawałek ceglanego muru ukruszył się pod stopą i Zuza na chwilę straciła równowagę. Odzyskała ją prędko i zeskoczyła w wysoką trawę po drugiej stronie. Torba z lustrzanką obijała jej się o biodro.

Kalina zsunęła się z muru z o wiele większym wdziękiem, wylądowała niemal bezszelestnie, co było trudne, zważywszy na ilość suchych badyli i liści. Przed obiema dziewczynami rozciągał się wielki, zapuszczony ogród. W głębi, pomiędzy drzewami porośniętymi jesiennymi liśćmi, stał stary dom, czy może to, co z niego zostało, bo drzewa i krzewy zdążyły obrosnąć mu dach i wystrzeliwały z okien. Ogród wydawał się wedrzeć do wnętrza domu, który niegdyś otaczał.

Zuza wyjęła aparat z torby, nacisnęła wyzwalacz kilka razy, próbując uchwycić to pierwsze wrażenie. Październikowe słońce potęgowało wrażenie złotego światła promieniującego z jesiennych liści. Zuza mgliście przypominała sobie, że kiedyś już widziała podobny rodzaj złota w powietrzu, tylko kiedy i gdzie? Nie była pewna.

\- Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie chce go wyremontować – stwierdziła Kalina, kiedy podeszły nieco bliżej. W ogrodzie było cicho, drzewa tłumiły dźwięki dobiegające z pobliskiej ruchliwej ulicy, tak więc jedynym, co obie dziewczyny słyszały był szelest trawy i szumiący w listowiu wiatr. - Wygląda, jakby ściany trzymały się tylko na korzeniach. Trochę szkoda.

Zuza kiwnęła głową. Secesyjna willa była kiedyś wyjątkowo piękna. Kiedyś oznaczało przed wojną, bo historia budynku którą znalazły mówiła, że od lat pięćdziesiątych trafiał w ręce kolejnych właścicieli nie dbających o niego ani trochę – i prędko przekazujących go kolejnym, aż, jakież to symptomatyczne, zapomniano, do kogo willa właściwie należała i do kogo należeć powinna.

Było też, oczywiście, kilka legend o duchach, a te mogły być albo prawdziwe, albo nie. Żadna z dziewcząt nie nauczyła się jeszcze, jak to rozpoznawać – ani co sprawia, że dane miejsce jest naprawdę niebezpieczne. Obie liczyły na to, że wypracują odpowiednie reakcje – i nauczą się odpowiednio patrzeć.

Drzwi domu już dawno rozpadły się w drzazgi. Próg porastał mech – kiedy dziewczyny zajrzały do środka, ujrzały że pokrywa całą podłogę, niczym miękki, zielony dywan. Że winobluszcz o czerwonych liściach spływa po ścianach jak gobeliny.

\- Pięknie – westchnęła Zuza, znów naciskając przycisk wyzwalacza.

Złote światło sączyło się do wnętrza willi i ta zarośnięta całość wydawała się być dokładnie tym, czym być miała.

Pośrodku budynku rosło drzewo. Wystrzeliwało z podłogi i przebijało konarami sufit, tworząc złotą kopułę ponad pomieszczeniem. Jego chropowata kora na jego pniu miała barwę srebra i Zuza nie była pewna, jakie to właściwie drzewo. Buki potrafiły mieć taki kolor, ale z reguły były gładsze i nie miały tak niskich i rozłożystych koron.

Kalina westchnęła. Zuza spojrzała na nią. Oczy przyjaciółki lśniły jakby coś rozjaśniało je od środka. Zuza znała ten blask.

\- Widzisz coś – stwierdziła.

Kalina kiwnęła głową. Wskazała na drzewo.

Zuza spojrzała na pień. Gałęzie ponad nim poruszyły się, coś zadrgało w korze i po chwili dziewczyna dostrzegła ludzką sylwetkę – pokrytą korą, przyciśniętą, przyrośniętą do pnia. Driada, czy cokolwiek to było otwarło oczy i spojrzało prosto na nie.

Zuza stała, wpatrując się w istotę. Nie była pewna jak reagować. Poczuła lęk pełznący dreszczem po plecach. Istota była… na swój sposób pewnie piękna, ale w jej ruchach i w sposobie w jaki wyłaniała się z pnia, w jej nienaturalnie ustawionych członkach było coś przerażającego. Gdyby nie to, że dziewczyna widziała już wcześniej niejedną zjawę, teraz byłaby pewnie bardziej spanikowana. Ale spotkała Upadłego maga, ducha wczesnośredniowiecznego wojownika i kilka smoków, a nawet duchową władczynię całego miasta, więc dlaczego miałaby bać się ducha drzewa?

No dobra, ten duch nie wyglądał przyjaźnie. Zerknęła na Kalinę.

Jej przyjaciółka pomału skłoniła głowę w geście szacunku, a potem zaczęła się wycofywać. Zuza podążyła za nią.

Nie była w nastroju na niepotrzebne ryzyko – a duch starego ogrodu pewnie chciał być pozostawiony w spokoju.

Na zewnątrz, już poza murami posesji, obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Mimo, że nie zaszły daleko, widziały kolejną piękną, niezwykłą rzecz, która miała pozwolić im zrozumieć świat dookoła nich.


End file.
